House at Pooh Corner
by abbyli
Summary: It's bedtime and Kol sings his daughter her favorite lullaby. kolxbonnie, lillie is featured


**title: **House at Pooh Corner

**summary: **It's bedtime and Kol sings his daughter her favorite lullaby.

**pairing: **kolxbonnie, lillie is featured

**rating: **K+

**disclaimer: **own nothing.

**notes: **For all the Winnie the Pooh lovers out there who can definitely see a Kennett family enjoying that amazing bear and the love that goes with the breathtaking story. I guess this is part 2 to 'hello darling' and for anyone who hasn't read that yet, go back and check that out. This can be read as a standalone though.

I was watching Winnie the Pooh last night (I'm 22 for heaven's sake) and I got lost in the beautiful music and the story. I had to write this and I honestly don't know why. Enjoy, my lovelies. Beware of the fluff!

.

**Dedicated to two amazing gals, vilis91 and MidnightRain6593.**

.

"Lillie! Lillie Anya Mikaelson!"

A child's laugh, like the sound of bells, rings through the air, followed by the pitter-patter of tiny feet. Bonnie hears another set of feet, much bigger, dashing after and then there is a high pitched squeal that she adores followed by another round of giggles.

Oddly enough, bedtime was her favorite time of the day. Most parents dreaded bedtime because the child just didn't want to go to sleep but Kol made it fun for their now four year old. He really was the dramatic little moron in his human life, just like in his vampire life.

Lillie was too young to know anything about her family. It wouldn't be too long now if she would start showing powers, or just certain little abilities. But really, that just didn't matter right now.

They were together.

"All right, princess. Time for bed."

Kol's voice pulls Bonnie out of her thoughts. She hears another loud giggle and turns slightly to see Kol scooping up the dark haired little beauty and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Oh, no Daddy! Just five more minutes!"

"No, no, no," Kol trills, carrying her past the open ended kitchen and up the stairs. "You've got a date with your Aunt Caroline tomorrow morning and she is a stickler for punctuality." Bonnie smiles to herself, watching her whole life ascend the stairs, the man whispering goofy jokes to their daughter as they went.

It had been a rocky few months after Lillie was born for Caroline to get past the tragedies in her own life. Less than a year before she had lost her mother and with the stillbirth of her and Klaus's only son, she had sank into a deep depression. Bonnie had never seen her friends look more vulnerable and she never wanted to see them like that again.

But Caroline doted on Lillie, spoiled her rotten. And that little girl had her uncle Klaus wrapped tight around her pinky finger. Hell, she had all of her uncles _and _her dad wrapped around her little finger.

Bonnie wipes her hands off on the dishtowel slung through her belt loop before pulling it loose, tossing it on the counter. She ascends the stairs and creeps down the hallway to the nursery where she could hear Lillie's voice trickling through the doorway. She freezes just before she hit's the door, unable to enter just yet.

**-;**

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing me the song tonight?"

Kol's chuckle is soft. "Darling, aren't you tired of that song yet?"

The small girl, eyes so like Bonnie's, looks up at him with that familiar puppy dog expression that would immediately reduce him to putty.

"I love that song. And I know you do too. Mama taught it to you."

Kol blinks in surprise. "How did you know that?"

Lillie shrugs her tiny shoulders. "I don't know."

He narrows his eyes, trying to stare her down and failing miserably. "All right, all right. You win. Do you want to hear the whole song or just the beginning?"

"The whole song!"

"Are you sure? You're usually out like a light once I get past the first verse."

"Yes, I'm sure! And can Mama sing too?"

Like she could see through walls.

Bonnie lets out a slightly tearful laugh and turns past the doorframe, a smile adorning her lips.

"Well, honey, your daddy says I sound like spoons being shoved down the garbage disposal," she says with a smirk.

"No, you don't! You sound pretty!" Lillie protests, glaring at her daddy. Kol holds up his hands in surrender.

Bonnie just shakes her head, smiling to herself as she places the disc in the CD player that sits on the dresser. The music begins to slip into the room, so full of purity and so full of love.

'_Christopher Robin and I walked along  
__under branches lit up by the moon  
__Posing our question to owl and eeyore  
__as our days disappeared all too soon  
__but i've wandered much further today than i should  
__and i can't seem to find my way back to the wood'_

Kol was right though. She did sound like grinding flatware but him...he sounded like his voice had been given to him by the angels. He never sang out loud unless a certain little Mikaelson asked him too but he was the real voice in their family.

She remembers introducing 'Winnie the Pooh' to him a few years before, not long after he and his family had been turned human again. It was a horrid fear that once these thousand year old creatures were turned back, they would die quickly. An unnatural way of life and no one should ever have to live that long. Kol always had a desire to learn, a joy to take the world on by storm. In that short year they had had before discovering that everything was fine, he tried to take in everything that was so new, so unfamiliar and discovering Winnie the Pooh had actually been a very strange and very wonderful high light.

'_so help if you can  
__i've got to get back to the house at pooh corner by one  
__you'd be surprised there's so much to be done  
__count all the bees in the hive  
__chase all the clouds from the sky  
__back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh'_

She can see Lillie's eyelids drooping, long lashes resting against her full cheeks. She is nestled safely into her father's arm, her dark hair fixed in a messy braid trailing down her arm.

Bonnie lowers herself down onto the end of the bed, her small hand resting on Lillie's tiny feet. The little girl emit's a tiny giggle, having inherited her mother's ticklishness, the merest touch causing gales of raucous laughter. Of course, her laughter was like the chime of bells in the wind.

She takes a deep breath, allowing her crackling spoons voice to start.

'_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
__he's got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
__he came to me asking for help and advice  
__and from here no one knows where he goes'_

The last few lines the three of them sang together.

'_so i sent him to ask of the owl is he's there  
__how to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear'_

And then she was asleep.

Kol gently lowers Lillie's head down onto the pale lavender pillows, tucking the covers up around her chin. Bonnie flips off the light, making sure the Winnie the Pooh nightlight is set on a timer before blowing a kiss to the peacefully sleeping toddler.

"Good night, my little Pooh Bear."

**-;**

The couple is curled up in their own bed before either speak again.

"Do you think this is going to last?"

Bonnie glances up at her husband, eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"This," Kol whispers. "All of this. It's almost..."

"Too good to be true?" Bonnie finishes, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah."

Bonnie pushes herself up on her elbows, turning slightly in bed so their eyes meet. She doesn't let him break the gaze that she holds, gentle but firm.

"Would you still be here if this wasn't meant to be?" she asks. "Would you be alive now, six years later?"

They had lost so much in the past years, seeing friends and loved ones die for some stupid cause. And somehow, in the end, they had come out on top. She and him and even Klaus and Caroline had made the choices to become human once again and until this day, they didn't regret it for a moment.

There was too much to lose and that's why they were there today. Even though Kol was no longer a vampire, she was still a witch. And through each other, they would never stop fighting.

He finally gives her a small smile, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Thank you," he breathes, his arm slipping around her shoulders.

He didn't have to say the three little words behind it. Neither did she. They weren't needed.

All there was right now was love.

**-;**

* * *

**SO...FLUFFY...**

**But I like it. **

**This just came to me last night while watching some of my old Winnie the Pooh DVDs and I had to write it. I saw the great response to 'hello darling' and I'm pretty sure that's because I posted it the night 4x12 aired, before I found out that Kol had died! **

**Has anyone seen the adorable vid on Youtube of Nathaniel at a comic-con where a little girl comes out of the audience and gives him a card? It is the cutest thing I have to see and just...grr, check it out if you can find it. It's labeled Nate and Peyton. So cute. **

**MidnightRain6593 made three beautiful covers for 'i didn't know i could see the light'. Check out the link in my profile. **

**Thanks so much guys, for bearing through the fluffy. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review. **


End file.
